Breaking his Innocence
by Nike1503
Summary: Innocent little Auggie had a weird dream and goes to his sister to see if she can help him out.
1. Breaking his Innocence

**Breaking his Innocence**

Auggie woke up late one night from a dream that he didn't know what the meaning was. In his dream he was taller and older. He had woken up not because it was a nightmare but because he was feeling so much pleasure from the dream.

"Wow what a weird dream I had. I wonder if anyone else has had dreams like that where they're naked and sliding theirselves in and out of some opening in a girl?" Auggie asked himself.

Auggie had now been lying awake unable to fall back asleep. He was trying his hardest to fall asleep but had no luck. He then looked at his cock and noticed that it was hard. He then was thinking about what was happening to his member.

"Gah what's going on with my wiener. It's so long and hard. Not like it normally is?" Auggie said. "I know I'll see if Riley knows anything about this."

Auggie then started sneaking out of hiis room to his sisters. When he finally reached her room he silently opened the door to avoid waking her up. When he opened the door it made a slight creek which startled Auggie. To his luck nothing happened.

"Phew that could have been bad." Auggie said.

"Mmmm Auggie give it to me." Riley said in her sleep.

"Riley what do you want from me?" Auggie asked.

Riley didn't answer as she was still asleep. Auggie then walked over to her bed and shook her awake. As he shook her Riley woke with a shock.

"Auggie what the hell are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"Well I was asleep and than I had a weird dream and my wiener got long and hard. So I came to you to see if you knew anything about this." Auggie said.

"I might but you need to get naked." Riley said.

"What no that's weird." Auggie said.

"Don't worry about that I'll get naked as well." Riley said.

"Okay." Auggie said.

Auggie and Riley then stripped off thier clothes. After they were naked Riley then pulled Auggie into a passionate kiss. Riley easily dominated the kiss and started using tricks that Maya had tought her when they had experimented with one another when nobody was home.

"Riley that feels wierd but good." Auggie said.

Riley could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the second. She then felt her little brothers hard cock.

"Wow Auggie your cock feels so great. I love that it's not too big, it's not too small, it's just right." Riley said.

"Okay what do you mean by that." Auggie said.

"What I mean is that it's perfect." Riley said. "Hey why don't you put that thing my pussy"

"Your what." Auggie said in confusion.

"Just put it in here." Riley said spreading her legs and pointing to her pussy.

"Okay." Auggie said.

Auggie then walked in between his sisters legs and aligned his cock up with her pussy and slowly started thrusting in and out at a slow speed.

"Auggie go faster." Riley said.

Auggie picked up the pace and started thrusting faster and faster.

"Hey Auggie lick my boobs." Riley said.

"What?" Auggie said.

"Just...oh I'll take care of it." Riley said.

Riley then grabbed Auggie's hair and pushed him into her left boob.

"Now lick it." Riley said.

Auggie began to lick her boob mostly by force. Riley began to pinch and pull on her right nipple so she had three points of pleasure. Auggie and Riley then switched what they were doing with Auggie now willingly licking her right boob and Riley playing with her left nipple. Auggie kept thrusting in and out of Riley's pussy.

"Oh my god Auggie I'm about to cum." Riley said.

Riley then came on her brothers cock. Auggie then pulled his cock out of his sister.

"Hey Auggie let me taste myself on you cock." Riley said.

"What do you mean?" Auggie said

"Just you wait." Riley said.

Riley then began to suck on Auggies cock giving him his very first blowjob.

"Riley this feels really good." Auggie said.

"I had a feeling it would and I think that you and I taste great." Riley said.

"What do you mean?" Auggie asked.

"Here let me show you." Riley said.

Riley then pulled her brother in for a kiss so that she could taste the mix of her and her brother on her lips.

"Umm that's a wierd taste." Auggie said.

"Don't worry about the taste just kept kissing me." Riley said.

As the two continued kissing Riley began to fell up her younger brother pulling and pinching his nipples until they were hard. Riley then kept feeling him up until she reached his ass. Riley quickly have into the temptation and stuck her pointer finger in his ass. Auggie then stopped.

"What's wrong Auggie?" Riley asked.

"Nothing it's just your finger feels wierd." Auggie said.

Oh well why don't you put one finger in my ass so we can feel this together or I could give you pleasure like you did the me." Riley said.

"Ooh give me pleasure please." Auggie said.

Riley then reposition herself behind Auggie and she began to finger his ass. Riley was pulling her finger in and out slowly spacing his ass until she was able to fit a second finger in him. Riley quickly gave him a reach around.

"Riley keep going it feels so good I love it." Auggie said.

"I knew you would." Riley said.

"Auggie do you want to play with my ass?" Riley asked.

"Oh yes I do." Auggie said.

Auggie and Riley quickly changed positions on the bed. Auggie then started ramming his cock into her ass. Riley was in pure bliss from being fucked in the ass by her younger brother.

"Riley my wiener feels wierd." Auggie said.

Riley couldn't hear anything as she was in forcing herself onto her pillow so that she could muffle her moans. Auggie then shot ropes of cum into her sisters ass.

"Auggie that was amazing." Riley said.

"Could we do this again sometime?" Auggie asked

"I'm pretty sure we can let's just not do it at like one in the morning." Riley said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Auggie quickly returned to his room after his "adventure" with Riley.

"Wow that was so much fun." Auggie said. "And she said we could do it again."

Auggie quickly fell back asleep till morning. By the time he'd woken up breakfast was ready. He walked over to the table and waited for his share of food.

"Good morning Auggie, how'd my little man sleep?" Topanga said.

"Great mommy." Auggie said.

"Alrighty and Riley how about you?" Topanga said.

"I slept fine mom." Riley said.

"Okay so tonight is date night and Riley your in charge." Corey said.

"Okay Dad." Riley said.

"Good." Corey said.

Suddenly Maya walked in to pick up Riley for school.

"Hey Riley it's seven o'clock." Maya said.

"Okay give me like two seconds." Riley said.

The family went thier separate ways for school and work. The Matthews family didn't see each other until after they all got home from school/work. At around six-thirty Corey and Topanga started to get ready for thier date.

"Okay Riley we're leaving now your in charge." Corey said.

"Alright see ya later." Riley said.

Corey and Topanga left the apartment building and went off to thier destination. About half an hour later there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Auggie asked.

"Maya now open the door." Maya said.

"Okay." Auggie said.

Auggie opened the door and Maya walked in.

"Hey Riley I'm here." Maya said.

Riley walked out of her room and greeted her best friend with a hug.

"Hey Riley what do you want to do tonight?" Auggie asked.

"I don't know Auggie." Riley said. "What do you want to do?" Riley

"Ooh can we do what we did last night?" Auggie asked.

"Not now." Riley said.

"Wait Riley what is he fefereing too?" Maya asked.

Riley then whispered in Maya's ear and told her about the encounter from the night before.

"Whoa that's hot Riley." Maya said aloud.

"Hey what if Maya joins us." Riley said.

"How do we do that?" Auggie asked.

"Oh you'll see." Maya said.

Maya then pulled Auggie into a kiss. Maya quickly dominated the kiss and walked him over too the couch and leaned him over the arm. Riley followed them over to the couch and started to work on getting Auggie's jeans off.

"Ooh Auggie you taste good." Maya said.

"What do you mean by that?" Auggie asked.

"Don't worry too much about that." Maya said.

Riley then pulled down Auggie's underwear to see his soft cock. Maya then pulled off his shirt leaving him naked.

"Maya my back hurts." Auggie said.

"Then lay down on the couch. May said.

"Hey Maya lets make his cock hard." Riley said.

"Alrighty Rile's let's do it." Maya said.

Riley and Maya began to kiss passionately. The two began to feel each other up. Slowly pulling one another's clothes off until they were left in nothing but thier bra and panties. The two looked over and saw Auggie's cock getting harder.

"Oh Riley I think we need to try harder to get his member harder." Maya said.

"Okay then. Hey Auggie why don't you join this kiss." Riley said.

"Okay." Auggie said.

The three kissed with Riley and Maya taking off one anther's remains of clothing. Maya was the first to add in her tounge, followed closely by Riley. Auggie eventually put his tounge in the mix causing a three way kiss. Maya then put her hand on his cock and knew instantly that he was hard.

"Ooh Riley he's hard now." Maya said

"Yeah." Riley said.

Auggie was then pushed back onto the couch face up. Just as he got comfortable on the couch Maya then sat on his face.

"Mada I Vang breaf." (Maya I can't breathe) Auggie said.

"Oh be quiet now eat my pussy." Maya said.

"Ohfay." (Okay) Auggie said.

Auggie then began to eat out Maya.

"Hey Riley ride him." Maya said.

Riley then lowered himself onto his cock and started to ride home bouncing up and down on his cock. Maya and Riley began to moan but didn't want others to hear so the two kissed with Auggie still underneath them. Maya then broke the kiss a while later when she felt her pussy tightening around his tounge.

"Oh shit Auggie I'm gonna cum." Maya said.

"Whaf." (What) Auggie said.

Maya then came all over Auggie's face. Maya then got off of him and licked her cum off his face with Riley still riding him.

"Oh Riley this feels so good. I think I might cum soon." Auggie said.

"Don't worry we're almost there." Riley said.

Riley kept ridding for a while which was getting Maya turned on again. Maya then sat in the chair and began to masteurbate. She started to feel her pussy lips and began to insert two fingers into her pussy. She was pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy while watching her best friend ride her little brother.

"Oh man Riley I think I'm gonna cum." Auggie said.

"I know you are and so am I." Riley said. Riley then got off and moved her mouth over and blew her brother catch all his cum.

"Ooh Riley let me try some of that." Maya said.

Riley quickly kissed Maya with a passion. The two were kissing until Auggie started to finger Maya's ass.

"Hey ask first next time." Maya. Said breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry I thought you'd like it since Riley and I did it last time." Auggie said.

"That's fine." Maya said. "Now put that cock inside me."

Auggie then put his cock in her pussy thrusting in and out. Almost instinctively Maya dove her face into Riley and began to eat her out.

Oh hell yes Maya eat me." Riley said.

"Oh come on Auggie go harder." Maya said.

Auggie picked up his pace going faster and harder. Maya kept eating her out until the three all climaxed at the same time.

"Oh man that was fun." Auggie said.

"Yes it was." Maya said. "And Auggie you owe me one time just you and me."

"Okay let's do it." Auggie said.

"Well do that later I'm tired and I think your parents'll be back soon." Maya said.

"Yeah your right." Auggie said.

The three quickly put thier clothes on and went thier own way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Soon after the three went to their rooms Cory* and Topanga arrived at the house after thier date needed.

"That weird it's 10:30 on a friday night they wouldn't be asleep yet would they." Cory said.

"No they probably don't know were home." Topanga said.

"Let's test that shall we." Cory said. "Kids we're home."

The three kids came running out to greet them.

"Hey mom and sad how was your date?" Riley asked.

"It was good we had dinner and saw a show." Topanga said.

"Ooh what show mommy?" Auggie asked.

"Just the lion king." Cory said.

"Oh man that sounds cool." Maya said. "Anyway I'm outta here."

As she was walking out the door Auggie cought a glimpse of her ass. But unbeknownst to him Topanga also saw that Auggie was looking. Maya then turned around and winked at Auggie before she left the apartment.

"What was that about?" Cory asked.

"No idea dad but I'm gonna go lay down Now night." Riley said.

"Okay good night Riley." They all said together.

"Welp I think I'm gonna follow suit." Cory said.

"Yeah just let me put him down." Topanga said.

Topanga and Auggie then walked to his room.

"So Auggie how was your night?" Topanga asked.

"Well we all played around for a while then we went to our rooms." Auggie said.

"Okay then can you explain why you were staring at Maya's backside?" Topanga asked.

"I don't know maybe it's because I'm not that tall." Auggie said.

"Maybe but I think you like her." Topanga said.

"What your ridiculous mom." Auggie said.

"Hey I'm not judging you I just want to teach you how to please her." Topanga said.

"What do you mean?" Auggie asked.

"Nothing just kiss me." Topanga said.

Auggie then gave his mother a quick peak on the cheek.

"There. Good night mommy." Auggie said.

"No Auggie give me a long one." Topanga said.

Auggie then kissed his mother on the lips. Topanga soon let her tounge into her sons mouth. Topanga was slowly starting to pull down her sons pajama pants down.

"Mom can you take off your pants now since you took off mine." Auggie said.

"Sure thing." Topanga said.

Topanga then took off her pants revealing a slick black thong. Topanga then took off her shirt to reveal a black lace bra which she was saving for Cory but he went out bed.

"Hey Auggie now that my shirt is off. Now take yours off." Topanga said.

Auggie then quickly took off his shirt and threw it to the side. Topanga then laid down on top of Auggie kissing him hard on the lips. Her tounge dominating his. She then began to feel down his stomach to his hardend cock.

"Ooh Auggie your wiener is so nice and hard for mommy." Topanga said.

Topanga then pulled his underwear off and began to give small kisses all over his chest and stomach until she reached his cock. She then gave a quick kiss on the tip of his cock before blowing him. Auggie was quickly turned on by the sight of his mother blowing him.

"Ooh mom this feels great." Auggie said.

"You want to know what'll feel even better." Topanga said.

"Yes please." Auggie said.

"Alright then let me get naked first okay." Topanga said.

"Okay." Auggie said.

Topanga then took off her bra and thong and got back to where she was on the bed but instead of blowing him she wrapped her large breasts around his cock and began to titty-fuck him by squeezing her breasts around his cock and pulling it up and down on him.

"Oh wow Riley never did this." Auggie said.

Topanga quickly stooped and looked her youngest in the eyes.

"What did you say." Topanga said

"That Riley never did this." Auggie said.

"Well then we can discuss that in the morning but for now I won't worry about that." Topanga said.

Topanga then continued what she was doing until she had an idea. She quickly stopped titty-fucking him.

"Mom what's wrong?" Auggie asked.

"Nothing just come here and eat my pussy." Topanga said.

Auggie then crawled in between her mother's legs and began to eat her out. He began slowly but was quickly lapping away at his mothers pussy.

"Oh yeah Auggie that's the spot keep going. Oh yes right there don't stop please dontt stop." Topanga said

"Damn he might be better at this than his father ever was." Topanga thought to herself.

Auggie kept going faster and faster until Topanga screamed in ecstasy as she climaxed over his face.

"Oh wow that was unexpected." Topanga said.

Topanga then began licking her cum off his face until there was none left.

"Hey Auggie have you ever played with Riley's butt?" Topanga asked

"Not really I mean I did put my fingers in her." Auggie said.

"Oh well then it's time to teach you more about the butt." Topanga said.

"What do you mean mom?" Auggie asked.

"You'll see now let mommy see your beautiful butt." Topanga said.

Auggie then rolled over and waited for what his mother had to offer. Topanga then grabbed him by the hips and guided him up to where his ass is up and his face was down.

"Now one of the things that you can do is you can lick her butt like this." Topanga said.

She then licked Auggie's asshole all the way up and down. Topanga then kept licking his ass up and down. She then grabbed Auggie by the balls noticing that his cock was still hard

"At the perks of being young." Topanga thought to herself.

"Mom can I try this on you?" Auggie asked.

"Yes you can." Topanga said.

Auggie then got behind his mother and spread her ass cheeks and began to lick her ass. Auggie was licking all up and down her asshole.

"Oh man Auggie why didn't I do this with you are so good at this." Topanga said.

"Thanks Mom." Auggie said.

"Hey why did you stop?" Topanga asked.

Auggie thought about it and quickly inserted his cock into his mother's pussy.

"Whoa wasn't expecting that but hey keep going." Topanga said.

Auggie kept thrusting in and out of his mother.

"Wow mom this is so much fun." Auggie said. "Hey mom your hole feels like it's getting tighter."

"Oh shit pull you cock out and cum on my ass." Topanga said quickly.

Auggie then pulled out and came on his mother's ass unleashing several ropes of cum on her ass.

"Wow that was fun could we do that with Riley?" Auggie asked.

"I don't think she'd want to join." Topanga said.

"Okay well I want to sleep now so goodnight." Auggie said.

"Just like your father asleep right after sex." Topanga said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day at lunch everyone but Topanga was at lunch

"Okay so today Riley is going on a date with Lucas and Maya is going to keep an eye on you. Is that okay Auggie?" Cory said.

"That's fine what time will mom be home." Auggie said.

"Should be about 6:00." Cory said.

A few minutes later Maya came in the house.

"Sup um here what do I gotta do?" Maya said.

"Just keep an eye on Auggie until Topanga gets here." Cory said.

"Cool we should be fine." Maya said.

"Alright see you all later." Riley said.

Riley and Cory left the house leaving Maya and Auggie alone in the house.

"So what do you wanna do Auggie." Maya said.

"I don't know." Auggie said with a smile.

"Oh I think you know what you want to do." Maya said.

"Well you said that I owed you one." Auggie said.

"That's true, come here munchkin." Maya said.

Auggie then threw himself on her lap and started to kiss her. Maya quickly dominated the kiss and started to undress him. Quickly Maya had Auggie naked.

"Now it's your turn correct." Auggie said.

"Exactly now why don't you help me." Maya said.

Maya then took off her shirt, pants, and panties with the help of Auggie.

"Auggie could you help me with this?" Maya asked motioning to the hook on her bra.

"Sure thing." Auggie said.

Auggie then unhooked her bra and Maya let it fall to the floor.

"Alright lets get this party started." Maya said to herself.

Maya then lifted him up and started to kiss him again until she walked him to his parents room.

"Um Maya we shouldn't be in here." Auggie said.

"Relax we'll be out of here before your mom gets home." Maya said.

"Okay if you say so." Auggie said.

"Now sit on the edge and let's have some fun." Maya said.

Auggie then sat in the bed waiting for Maya to start. Maya started to tease Auggie by playing with his balls.

"Oh Maya stop that it's weird." Auggie said.

Maya then stopped teasing and started to suck him off just to get him hard.

"Ah there we go nice and hard." Maya said.

Maya then pulled him into a third kiss where she laid him down on the bed. She then rolled him over so that he was on top. Auggie then broke the kiss and started to kiss down her neck. He continued until he reached her breasts.

"Hey Auggie try sucking on one." Maya said.

"Okay." Auggie said.

Auggie then started sucking on her left breast while Maya started to play with her right one. Auggie kept going for a few minutes until Maya stopped him.

"Why did you stop me?" Auggie asked.

"So that you could continue kissing me." Maya said.

"Okay." Auggie said.

Auggie then continued kissing down her stomach until he reached her pussy. He gave it s kiss and then started to eat her out.

"Oh damn you've gotten a little better since last night." Maya said.

Auggie wasn't listening to what Maya was saying as he was too busy. A few minutes later Auggie stopped and crawled back to her and kissed her. Maya was shocked at first but eventually returned the favor by giving in and tasting herself.

"Mmm that was good now put that cock in me." Maya said.

"What?" Auggie said.

"Oh put your wiener in me." Maya said.

"Okay." Auggie said.

Auggie then started inserting his cock into her pussy. Auggie started thrusting in and out of her. After a few minutes Maya started to mess with her clit doubling her pleasure until she had a thought.

"Hey Auggie have you ever put your wiener in Riley's ass?" Maya asked.

"No but I've licked my moms." Auggie said.

"Oh course he figures out ass means butt yet he can't connect cock to wiener." Maya thought.

"Oh that's interesting so how about you lick mine and then stick it in my ass. Just to try it." Maya said.

"Okay." Auggie said.

Auggie then got off of Maya and she then rolled over. Maya then started to stick her ass up in the air and waited for Auggie to start. Auggie spread her cheeks and started to lick her asshole. He kept licking up and down her ass for a while. Maya was in awe at his skill at his age.

"Alright Auggie that's enough stick that cock in my ass." Maya said.

"Okay." Auggie said.

Auggie the inserted his cock into her ass. He was then thrusting in and out ramming his sister's best friend from behind.

"Oh yeah Auggie just like that don't stop now." Maya said.

"I don't plan too but I think I'm gonna cum soon." Auggie said.

"I think so too." Maya said.

Auggie kept thrusting, harder and harder. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

"Maya I'm about to burst." Auggie said.

"That's okay cum in my ass." Maya said.

Auggie then came in her ass like she said too. After he finished he pulled his cock out and started to feel it out of curiosity.

"Eww this is all sticky." Auggie said.

"Here let me help you with that." Maya said.

Maya then started to lick his cock clean of his cum and her ass.

"Mmm that tastes good. Now can I taste your cute little ass." Maya said.

"Shouldn't we get our clothes first." Auggie said. "My mom will be home soon."

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Maya said.

Maya then put his ass up and his face down. Maya then gave a quick kiss to each cheek and then started licking his ass.

"Oh man this is so nice I think your doing better than my mom did last night." Auggie said.

Now Maya want listening, instead she started to jerk him off. Maya kept at it until his ass started to tighten around her tounge.

"Oh man he's gonna cum a second time." Maya thought to herself.

"Oh my lord Auggie, Maya what the hell are you doing." A women's voice said.

The two stopped and started at the women who just caught them in the act. Much to thier surprise it was... Topanga.

"Oh damn we're busted Auggie." Maya said.

"No kidding." Auggie said.

 ** _To Be Continued on Chapter 5_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"No kidding" Auggie said.

"I had a feeling you'd do something like this Maya." Topanga said.

"You did." Maya said.

"Yeah I'm not stupid. I just thought you'd be smarter and hide your and his clothes instead of leaving them around." Topanga said.

"I told you we should have grabbed them." Auggie said.

"Yeah you did." Maya said.

"Now Maya if you don't want to get in trouble with your mom or Shawn you'll have to persuade me." Topanga said.

"Well how can I do that?" Maya asked.

"I think you know how." Topanga said.

"Well then get over here." Maya said.

Topanga then placed her purse down on the floor and walked over to the bed. As she was walking she removed her blazer and got on her bed.

"Here let's get those clothes off." Maya said.

"Okay Auggie help Maya out." Topanga said.

"Yes mom." Auggie said.

Maya then started undoing the buttons on Topanga's blouse while Auggie was attempting to pull down her skirt.

"Mommy I can't get your skirt off" Auggie said.

"That's cause you need to unzip it from the back." Topanga said.

"Okay." Auggie said.

Maya then undid the final button and started to kiss her stomach.

"Awe yeah Maya." Topanga said.

"Here sit up so we can get the rest of the shirt off." Maya said.

Topanga then sat up and pulled off the rest of her shirt.

"Mommy lets get this skirt off." Auggie said.

"Oh yeah let's see those panties." Maya said.

"Okay then." Topanga said.

Topanga then rolled herself over so they could undo the zipper on her skirt.

"There you go unzip it." Topanga said.

Auggie then quickly unzipped it and started to pull it down.

"Mmm Topanga you have an amazing ass." Maya said.

"Well then you better enjoy it while you've got it." Topanga said.

"Don't worry I plan too." Maya said.

"Hey what do you want me to do?" Auggie asked.

"Why don't you come over here and let mommy taste your young cock." Topanga said.

"Okay." Auggie said.

Auggie then moved in front of Topanga and sat down. Topanga then started to help him get closer to her mouth and she started to bob her head up and down on his cock. Meanwhile Maya pulled down her panties and started licking her asshole causing Topanga to moan.

"Oh mom this is awesome." Auggie said.

"I had a feeling you'd like this arrangement rather than me telling Cory, Shawn, and Katie." Topanga said.

"Plus this is way more fun." Maya said.

"Yeah now I'm gonna move and get this annoying bra off and remove these panties." Topanga said.

Topanga then adjusted herself to where she was now sitting up and then preceded to remove her bra and panties.

"Awe perfect we're all naked. Now let's have some real fun." Maya said.

"Yeah." Auggie said.

"Here why don't you two have a breast there's one for each of you." Topanga said.

Auggie and Maya then preceded to take one of her boobs and started sucking on their respective nipples.

"Oh yes this is nice." Topanga said.

As Auggie and Maya were pleasing Topanga's nipples Maya then took on of her hands and guided it down to her pussy. Once her hand was near she could feel how wet she was.

"Ooh naughty Topanga. All soaking wet for your son and daughters best friend." Maya said.

"Shut up you have no idea how horny I am." Topanga said.

"Okay then Auggie eat your mother out." Maya said.

Auggie then stopped playing with her breast and moved his head down in between her legs and started. Topanga then started moaning very loudly which caused Maya to then lay a kiss on her to help muffle the sound. As the kiss went on Topanga grabbed Maya's young breasts and started pulling and pinching her nipples.

"Mmm that's it." Maya moaned.

Meanwhile while Auggie was eating out his mother he felt that there was something more he could do. So he decided to adjust his position anf lined his cock up with her pussy and started thrusting his cock in and out.

"Oh yeah Auggie keep it up." Topanga said.

"Mom this is kind of hard to get faster with you sitting up." Auggie said.

"Okay give me one second." Topanga said. "Maya get off me real quick."

Maya then moved herself off while Topanga started to lay down.

"There is this better Auggie?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah." Auggie said.

Auggie then restarted going in and out getting steadily faster. Once he was at a good pace Maya then sat on Topanga's face to muffle the sounds of her moaning.

"Come on eat my pussy." Maya said.

Topanga then started eating her out. As Maya was on her face she then pulled Auggie into a kiss. As the two were kissing Auggie kept up the pace he was at until he could feel his cock twitching inside. Meanwhile the two girls could feel their wall tightening.

"Oh man I'm gonna cum." All three said at once.

The three then came at the same time. Maya had all of hers in Topanga's mouth;Topanga came all over Auggies cock; and Auggie cane in Topanga's pussy.

"Wow that was fun." Auggie said.

"Yeah hey pull you cock out of me Auggie." Topanga said.

Auggie then pulled his cock out and Topanga then inserted her fingers in and tasted a mix of her and Auggie's cum on her fingers.

"Mmm that cream pie tasted good." Topanga said.

"What pie?" Auggie asked.

"Don't worry about it Auggie." Maya said.

"Okay. Hey we should have Riley join us next time." Auggie said.

"Yeah okay the four of us...that could be really hot and kinky." Maya thought to herself.

"Yeah we can figure out a way to get her in bed with the three of us." Topanga said.

"Okay let's do it." Auggie said.

"He relax give us some time to plan." Maya said. "We will get her with us innocent little Auggie."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few days later Maya and Topanga had everything planned down to the "T". Auggie couldn't be more excited when the night finally arrived.

"So it's happening tonight?" Auggie asked.

"Yes Auggie it is." Maya said. "Just relax and it'll all get taken care of."

"Okay." Auggie said.

"What'll get taken care of?" Riley asked when she walked in the room.

"Nothing." Auggie said.

"Okay." Riley said. "Maya are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Maya asked with disdain.

"You know what." Riley said.

Riley then winked at Maya to give her a signal.

"Oh right that." Maya said with heavy emphasis on the last word hoping Auggie would pick up on it.

"Okay then I'll meet you in my room." Riley said.

As soon as Riley was out of sight Maya sent a quick text to Topanga telling her that the plan was going along perfectly. Topanga replied immediately with a great.

"Maya come on." Riley said.

"I'm coming give me a second." Maya said. "Hey Auggie when you hear me stomp my foot twice come to Riley's room okay."

"Okay." Auggie said

Maya then walked into Riley's room and saw her friend posing seductively on her bed.

"Ooh this is gonna be fun." Maya said to herself.

"What is going to be fun?" Riley asked.

"Don't worry about it." Maya said.

"Okay then." Riley said. "Let's go my mother will be home soon."

Riley then threw off her jeans and panties, laid down on the bed, and spread her legs.

"Hey why don't we try something new." Maya said.

"Okay like what?" Riley asked.

"Well first let me get undressed and you get that annoying shirt off and then I'll blindfold you and then we can have all the fun we want." Maya said.

"Ooh yeah that sounds so fun. I think I have a blindfold somewhere." Riley said.

The two girls quickly removed their remaining clothes and in Maya's case all her clothes.

Meanwhile in the kitchen/living room Auggie was patiently waiting and listening for when Maya's signal. Just then when he thought he heard the signal he began to sneak his way over too Riley's room until he saw the front door open and realized that it was just Topanga coming home from work.

"Wow mom your home early." Auggie said.

"Yeah I know sweetie I wanted to surprise you all so that's why I didn't call." Topanga said.

Meanwhile back in Riley's room Maya had almost everything ready with her part in a since that neither her nor Riley could find the blindfold. The two looked for a little bit until Maya finally found it.

"Alright now Riley put this on and we can get as kinky as we'd like." Maya said.

Maya then handed the blindfold over to her and waited for her to put it on. Once she'd put on the blindfold Maya guided her to the bed and then stomped her foot twice once Riley was laying on the bed. In the other room Auggie had heard the stomp and quickly excused himself and headed to Riley's room. Auggie had raced quickly to the room and quickly opening the door causing Maya.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Auggie yelled.

"And that's my cue." Topanga said to herself.

Topanga then raced over to her daughter's room and saw what "shocked" her.

"Oh my gosh Riley get that blindfold off, Maya get out from in between her legs." Topanga said.

The girls then did what Topanga had asked them and the four had all looked at each other.

"Well I can't seem to catch a break with you Topanga, I got caught with both your son and your daughter within days of one another." Maya said.

"Wait you had sex with Auggie?" Riley asked.

"Yeah I told him that night the three of us had a threesome." Maya said.

"Wait what."

"Ugh since your here mom Auggie had a wet dream a while ago and he came to me about it so he and I went at it, then we had a threeway with Maya." Riley said. "And then I don't know what happened next."

"Don't worry I do." Topanga said.

"Now since were all her how about we play a game." Maya said.

"What kind of game?" Auggie asked.

"A simple one, we start out with a foursome and then whoever cums first will be eliminated until the last one is left standing." Maya said.

"I'm down." Riley said.

"This sounds fun." Auggie said.

"Okay I'm in but on one condition no one else can know about this." Topanga said. "This stays between the four of us."

"Of course mom I wouldn't tell anyone." Riley said.

"Alright then let's get this party started." Auggie said.

"Well then shut the door and get inside you two." Maya said.

Soon all four were in the room and the door was shut. Suddenly Auggie had thrown himself onto Riley.

"Oomph Auggie wait a minute." Riley said.

But it was too late Auggie had Riley down on the floor and was kissing her. The two were down and Riley was resting at first but gave in knowing that everyone in the room was fine with it. Maya then pulled Topanga over to her and started to take off her clothes. The two couples were on their own sides for a while until all four were nude.

"Okay we should all get closer." Topanga said.

"Hell yeah we should." Riley said.

"Riley watch the language." Maya said.

"Thank you Maya." Topanga said. "But that's not important right now."

The four then got closer to one another and Maya pulled Auggie and Riley into a threeway kiss in which Topanga found her way into. Now the four of them were sharing a long passionate kiss. As the kiss was going on Riley slid her finger's down Maya's leg and felt her wetness on the inside of her leg. Auggie had grabbed the two closest breasts to him which happened to be Riley and Topanga's. Riley had began to finger her best friend and Auggie was playing with her sister and mother's breasts. Maya had then started to move one of her hands to Topanga's clit and the other to Auggie's cock.

"Hey let's move this party to the bed." Riley whispered

Riley then broke herself from the kiss and waited on the bed. Soon the other three were all looking for a place to go. Maya made the first move and sat on her friends face and Topanga took the liberty of eating out her daughter.

"Hey what am I supposed to do?" Auggie asked.

"Screw you naughty mother from behind." Maya said.

"Okay." Auggie said.

Auggie then lined himself up with his mother's ass and was about to start thrusting himself in and out.

"Wait Auggie you need to get it nice and wet first." Maya said.

"Oh okay." Auggie said.

Auggie had then spread his mother's ass and started to lick her ass, Riley was face deep in her best friends cunt, and Topanga was tounge fucking her daughter. The moans from the four of them filled the room.

"Hey we should switch this up at some point." Maya said.

"Yeah." Auggie said.

"Boh mawn bi bight mot be imbolbed muph wonger." Riley said. (Oh man I might not be involved much longer.)

Maya then moved herself off of Riley's face and the two friends started kissing. Topanga then took the liberty of moving her way towards Maya's pussy.

"No mommy I want to eat Maya out." Auggie said.

"Fine be my guest." Topanga said.

Auggie then began to eat Maya out from behind while Topanga started to rub Maya's ass. Topanga then sucked on her finger and was waiting to penetrate her ass.

"Maya I hope your ready for some double pleasure." Topanga said.

"I'm always ready for anything." Maya said.

Topanga then inserted her index and middle fingers in Maya's ass.

"Mmmm Topanga that's amazing." Maya said.

Topanga then took her free hand and started to rub her clit until she could feel Maya's body tensing up.

"Oh yes I'm gonna cum." Maya said.

Maya didn't just cum; she squirted all over the bed and others.

"Oh well guess I'm out." Maya said. "But I'm gonna stay and watch the three of you."

"Suit yourself." Riley said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Suit yourself." Riley said

Maya then grabbed her clothes and sat at the bay window to watch the rest of the game that she made up.

"Can't believe I was first eliminated." Maya said.

"Well believe it." Riley said.

"Riley there's no need to talk when there's more important things to do." Topanga said.

"Yeah." Auggie said as he raised his hand and smacked Riley's ass.

"Auggie you can't just spank your sister without asking." Topanga said.

"I don't recall you asking us when we were younger." Riley said.

"Well you were in trouble then." Topanga said.

Riley then grabbed her mothers breast and started to suck on her left nipple. Auggie followed suit on their mother's right nipple. Soon Riley pulled herself off of her mother's nipple and started to kiss her way down to her pussy. Topanga then pulled Auggie off of her breast and brought him to her lips. Their tongues became tangled together as Auggie was doing his best to keep up with his mothers movements.

"Damn Auggie I think your getting better at that." Maya said.

"Quiet watcher." Riley said.

Topanga then broke off the kiss with Auggie and grabbed Riley's hair giving it a slight tug.

"Ow mom that hurts." Riley said.

"Tough you've been avoiding this for too long." Topanga said.

Topanga then wrapped her legs around Riley's head and pulled her into her pussy. Topanga then started to move her legs up and down forcibly moving Riley's head up and down making her eat her out.

"Oh yeah Riley that's it." Topanga said.

"Mommy..." Auggie said.

"What is it baby?" Topanga said.

"Can you suck on my wiener?" Auggie said.

"Sure thing baby bring it over here." Topanga said.

Auggie then moved himself over to his mother's mouth and Topanga took the whole thing in her mouth. Riley then tried to pry herself out from in between her mother's legs but there was no luck. Riley then continued to eat her out while she was sucking off Auggie. Topanga then started to swirl her tongue around her son's cock.

"Ooh mommy that tickles." Auggie said with a squirm.

Soon Topanga loosened her grip and Riley was able to move her head out from her legs. Riley sat there gasping for air as she watched her mother suck off her younger brother. Riley then took her middle and ring finger up to her mouth and licked them until they were nice and wet. She then glided her hand down to her pussy and started to finger herself while watching. After a while Riley started moaning softly at first but as she felt herself getting closer she was getting louder. Topanga then took her mouth off Auggie's cock and laid Riley down on the bed and preceded to sit on her face.

"Whoa Topanga you think that'll keep her quiet." Maya said.

Auggie then moved over to where his mother and sister were and slowly removed Riley's hand from her pussy and dove in. Riley then began to moan even louder than before.

"Geez Riley quiet down someone might hear." Topanga said as she came up for Riley to breath.

"Sorr...Sorry" Riley said with a moan.

"That's fine now come her." Topanga said.

"I can't." Riley said.

"Right then I'll go to you." Topanga said

Topanga then leaned over to Riley and kissed her. Topanga then slid her tongue in Riley's mouth dominating the kiss. Auggie then started to switch it up a little and started eating out both Riley and Topanga at once. His tongue flipping between both their pussies.

"Oh my god Auggie your getting really good at this." Riley said breaking the kiss.

"Thank you." Auggie said.

Riley then slid her hand down and started to flick Topanga's clit while Auggie was eating them both out.

"Oh my lord kids I think I'm gonna cum." Topanga said.

"Sweet Auggie get her butt." Maya said.

Auggie then spread out his mother's cheeks and started to lick her ass. While Auggie was doing that Riley kept massaging her clit.

"Kids...I'm cumming." Topanga said as she came all over Auggie's chest.

Topanga laid there riding out the waves of her orgasm that was given to her.

"Hey Topanga your eliminated." Maya said.

"Your right I guess I'll join you in watching." Topanga said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You're right I guess I'll join you in watching." Topanga said.

Topanga then sat next to Maya and waited for whatever was about to occur.

"So now there are two." Maya said.

Riley then pulled Auggie into another kiss and Auggie was able to keep up with his sister's pace and dominated the kiss. Soon the kiss was broken, Auggie then took his cock and lined it up with Riley's mouth.

"Go on Riley suck off your younger brother." Auggie said.

Riley then put her lips around his cock and continued to suck him off.

"Oh yeah this is nice." Auggie said.

Riley then swirled her tongue his cock and pulled her mouth off.

"Oh man I forgot how good your cock tastes." Riley said. "Nice and sweet."

Riley then directed him towards her pussy. While being guided down he licked her starting at her chest going down her stomach and finally ending at her pussy. Auggie then gave her lips a quick kiss and dove in.

"Oh damn that is so sexy." Maya thought.

Soon arousal filled the air, Maya licked her fingers and slowly inserted two fingers in her pussy.

"Wow that is so sexy." Topanga thought.

Soon Topanga followed suit in slowly inserting her fingers in her pussy. Riley then wrapped her legs around his neck and kept him deep in her pussy.

"Ooh oh oh Auggie yes faster faster." Riley said.

Riley's breathing started to quicken and her body started to tighten. Auggie then fought his way out of her legs and waited for her to calm down.

"Auggie why did you stop?" Riley asked.

"Because I wanted too." Auggie said.

"What is he thinking." Maya thought.

Auggie then pushed her legs up towards her head until he was able to see her ass.

"That's what he's thinking." Maya thought. "Crazy kid."

Auggie then started licking her ass up and down teasing her hole and then started inserting his tongue in her. Riley then started massaging and flicking her clit while her little brother was eating her ass out. Maya kept inserting her fingers in and out of her pussy and soon added a third finger into her. Meanwhile Topanga kept her eyes glued to her kids with Auggie eating his sisters ass.

"Damn this is getting hotter and hotter." Topanga thought.

Auggie kept licking her ass up and down occasionally swirling his tongue around.

"Ooh oh Auggie yes you are so good at this." Riley said.

"Thanks." Auggie said stopping himself.

"Why the hell did you stop?" Riley said.

Auggie then gave her a quick kiss and let her taste her ass on his tongue.

"Oh now I see why you stopped." Riley said breaking the kiss. "Now let me taste yours."

Auggie then bent over and Riley dove right in and kept the same pace he did.

"Woah Riley your really good at this." Auggie said.

"I know she is, ass eating is her specialty." Maya said to herself.

"Wow is my daughter that talented at eating ass." Topanga thought.

"Oh Riley keep it up." Auggie said. "Go faster."

As Riley was enjoying her brother's ass she began to fondle his balls while her tongue was going faster and faster, with his ass gaping with each insertion of her tongue. Soon after Riley was jerking off his cock. Meanwhile Riley took her free hand and started to massage her clit.

"Oh damn this is getting even hotter someone should be cumming soon." Maya thought still fingering herself.

"Riley I'm so close, I think I'm going to cum soon." Auggie said.

"Same here." Riley said.

"Shoot they may finish together." Topanga thought.

Sure enough as she thought a few minutes earlier both Riley and Auggie climaxed on the sheets. Maya and Topanga kept fingering themselves until they each climaxed on the bay window.

"Dang now we have to clean that window up." Maya said.

"No leave it. It'll remind you girls of this amazing night." Topanga said.

"Yeah let's leave it." Riley said. "Awe look at that Auggie totally fell asleep."

"Yeah he does that if it's late just like his daddy." Topanga said.

 _ **THE**_ ** _END_**


End file.
